1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper conveying device, where occurrence of paper jam in a conveyance path during conveyance of paper is detected, and information about a removal position for removing jammed paper is displayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printers, bookbinding machines, etc., in general, include a paper conveying device formed by various rollers, etc., for conveying paper sheets, where paper sheets placed on a tray, or the like, are conveyed along a predetermined conveyance path by the paper conveying device. Then, various operations, such as printing, binding, etc., are performed on the paper sheets at predetermined positions in the course of conveyance.
With such devices, paper jam may occur due to some cause while paper sheets are conveyed along a conveyance path, and this hinders normal conveyance of paper sheets. Therefore, techniques are known, where paper jam detection sensors are disposed at points along a conveyance path, and when paper jam is detected, a guidance to remove the paper jam is displayed on a display section.
For example, European Patent Application Publication No. 2169469 discloses a paper conveying device, wherein paper jam detection is performed based on ON/OFF statuses and temporal changes thereof of a plurality of paper detection sensors disposed along a conveyance path, and when paper jam is detected, a removal position for removing jammed paper is determined based on the ON/OFF statuses of the paper detection sensors at the point of time when the paper jam is detected and information about the removal position is displayed as an error message on a display section.